Scarlett Line
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: "Benang Merah. Kita semua terhubung dengan benang merah. Entah apakah itu sebuah hubungan keluarga, persahabatan atau bahkan cinta. Benang merah. Itulah yang menguhubungkan aku denganmu.. Adik kecilku.." Brotherhood!UKUS. Ending yang tidak diinginkan, dll. Review?


"_Benang Merah. Kita semua terhubung dengan benang merah. Entah apakah itu sebuah hubungan keluarga, persahabatan atau bahkan cinta. Benang merah. Itulah yang menguhubungkan aku denganmu.. Adik kecilku.."_

* * *

**-**Scarlett Line**-  
**Pairing : (Mainly) Brotherhood!UKUS, RusAme  
Warning : Typo, OOC, Not much of feels, One-shot,  
M-Preg, Ending yang tidak diinginkan Readers, dll  
Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya  
Alaska / Reevelin Foster Braginski Velika / Adelfia Kirkland  
**Note : Saya membuat fanfic ini bukan Karena saya ingin  
menjelek-jelekkan pairing RusAme. In fact,  
itu OTP saya, hehe. Mohon para  
pembaca mengerti dan Happy Reading **

* * *

Perang Revolusi Amerika..

"Apa yg kau bicarakan, Alfred?" Kau menatapku. Dengan tatapan dingin yg tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Apa yg merasukimu? Apa yg terjadi dengan janji 'England-America Forever After'?

"Apakah kau marah karena aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih banyak? Apakah kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu akhir-akhir ini? Aku minta maaf. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu mulai sekarang. Jadi.. bisakah kita menghentikan ini?"

"Kau salah, Arthur.. aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Ini sudah keputusan bulatku. Aku ingin merdeka. Aku ingin ada di atasmu. Aku ingin setara denganmu. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi adikmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Negara yg bebas.. Aku harap hujan ini yg menjadi saksi bisu, perang revolusiku.. Terima Kasih atas Segalanya"

Semuanya yg aku berikan kepadamu, apakah itu tidak cukup bagimu?

"Haha.. Terima Kasih kau bilang. Kau pasti bercanda, Alfred" Hentikan, sudah cukup..

"Arthur.. Cepatlah, Musketmu"

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU! Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Aku berpikir tentang seberapa besar aku Mencintaimu! Tentang seberapa besar kau mencintaiku! Aku tidak ingin melepasmu! Apakah Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau mengetahui itu, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones?!"

"Aku tahu," Kau tersenyum. Senyuman terakhirmu yg takkan pernah aku lihat untuk selamanya. Ha.. Kau tidak berubah walaupun kau sudah dewasa, Al.."Aku mohon, aku serius tentang ini. Jadi, aku ingin kau.. menganggap ini serius, Arthur.." Wajahmu hampir menangis. Apakah ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Sial.. Haha.. aku mengerti, aku mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya.. kau tidak peduli lagi ya, America?" Aku tahu.. Kau benar-benar membenciku ya.. Alfred?

"Mata itu. Hm, Jadi inilah sosok dari sang 'British Empire' yg sesungguhnya,"

**oOo**

Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sejak kapan atau sudah berapa lama hal Bloody-Hell ini berlangsung. Kau juga mungkin takkan pernah mengerti apa yg selama ini aku rasakan padamu. Setidaknya.. aku dapat bertemu seekor Elang yg ganas di dalam dirimu, Alfred.

Sudah beberapa tahun kau Merdeka, Francis menghadiahkanmu sebuah Patung. Patung yg dipanggil sebagai 'The Liberty Statue', patung kemerdekaan. Mungkin inilah yg membuatku membenci kodok mesum itu. Mungkin inilah yg membuatku membenci sebuah kemerdekaan.

Kebanyakan orang berpikir Kemerdekaan itu indah. Tidak bagiku. Disitu dia Merdeka, disanalah aku kembali ke masa Lalu. Kembali ke dalam kesendirian yg cukup kelam. Hingga jatuh ke keterpurukan yg mendalam. Aku terus menerus mengakui Tanah Jajahan Negara lain sebagai milik British Empire karena aku ingin Colony-ku mengerti seberapa besar aku mencintai mereka. Seberapa besar aku menyayangi mereka. Dan seberapa besar aku menganggap mereka sebagai Keluarga yg harus aku lindungi.

Sehingga suatu saat nanti, mereka bisa melindungiku, Menyayangiku, dan juga.. Mencintaiku. Rupanya itu tak berlaku bagi Alfred.. yang selama ini mengisi kesendirianku. Dialah.. satu-satunya orang yg dapat membuatku.. berlutut dan menangis. Ya.. hanya dia..

"..Lebih baik semua ini dibuang saja" Aku menatap beberapa 'Benda' peninggalanmu. Baju, mainan, bahkan beberapa Gambar yg tak berguna. Yep, lebih baik dibuang dari pada benda-benda itu mengembalikan semua Kenanganmu.

"Kalau sudah tak berguna, dibuang saja. Toh kau juga tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu kan, Adik kecil?" Suara itu, Aroma cerutu Skotlandia yg sangat khas. Juga Aroma bir whiskey. Hah.. Rupanya dia disini..

"Ian? Ada apa kau ke rumahku?"

"Bukan ada apa, kan? Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Alfred sudah merdeka ya.. haha, aku tak begitu menyangka dia akan bebas darimu, Arthur. Aku kemari bukan karena aku khawatir, Nevan dan Cymru yg memintaku kemari"

"Kak Nevan dan Kak Cymru.. ada apa sehingga mereka berdua memintamu kemari?"

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu, Adik kecil. Kita akan pulang ke Inggris"

"Inggris?" Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku akan pulang.. Aku tidak ingin pulang."Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku ingin disi-"

"-Dan membiarkan kenangan-kenangan itu menyakiti batinmu? Itu tak seperti sang 'British-Empire' yg kukenal. Sudahlah.. dia sudah tidak ada lagi, Arthur. Kau harus belajar untuk melupakan Alfred. Atau jangan-jangan kau.." ia menghisap cerutunya. Dan menghembuskan asap melalui Mulut terkutuknya itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta.. dengan Alfred, ya kan?"

-Deg

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ia mengatakan hal itu."J-Jatuh cinta? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku mencintainya sebagai adikku sendiri. Berhentilah berkata hal bodoh.." ia menghampiriku dan memberiku sesuatu. Sebuah tiket.

"Pelabuhan. Jam 4 sore. Inggris. Hari ini," Ia berbalik dan berhenti di pintu."Dengan kembalinya kau ke Inggris. Aku harap kau bisa melupakan Alfred dan segala kenangan itu, Arthur. Aku kemari juga karena aku.. tidak ingin Alfred menyakitimu lebih parah lagi. Selamat tinggal, adik kecil,"

Lalu Ian pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Sambil menatap selembar tiket kapal terkutuk yg diberikan oleh Kakak tertuaku plus orang yg paling aku benci."..Alfred tidak menyakitiku. Dia tidak menyakitiku. Dia hanya.. Sial"

.

.

.

_Apakah kau akan merindukanku kalau aku pergi, Alfred?_

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, keadaanku lambat laun semakin pulih. Tidak aku sangka, Francis, yang notabene membantu Alfred selama perang Revolusinya berlangsung, membantuku agar keadaanku semakin pulih. Aku akui dia memang sedikit baik. Sedikit.

Aku melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor. Sambil membaca draft yang aku bawa. Sesekali aku tersenyum kepada maid yang lewat. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka klepek-klepek. Beh.

Kedua kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika aku melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku samar-samar mendengkar percakapan dua orang yang sangat aku kenal. Aku menepi, mencoba untuk mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ah.. Alfred dan Ivan..

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Alfred kelihatan marah sekali. Sedangkan Ivan /seperti biasa/ menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku mencoba untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudah aku bilang, Ivan, Aku tidak bisa.."

"Sepenting itukah pria itu bagimu, Al? Kita bisa memulai tanpa dia kan.. Lagipula dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Ivan! Dia penting bagiku! Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan ada disini kan. Ah, sudahlah, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Tiba-tiba, Ivan memegang dan remas lembut bahu Alfred. Menariknya perlahan dan mencium bibirnya untuk membungkam mulutnya. Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan itu. Y-Yah, aku memang mencintai Alfred. Tapi bukan mencintai dengan artian seperti.. homo. Tapi.. ini, ah.. aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Alfred /memang/ terlihat menikmati ciuman itu. Ivan melepasnya. Menatap iris biru safirnya lekat-lekat. ARGH! LEPASKAN ADIKKU DASAR KOMUNIS!

"Aku mengerti.. Setelah ini, Kita akan mencari Arthur untuk meminta restunya. Aku mencintaimu, Al. jangan sampai rencana ini hancur, Da?"

Eh? Aku? Restu?

Alfred mengangguk gugup. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi setelah aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku jadi semakin canggung untuk bertemu dengan Alfred. Ataupun Ivan. Mereka pasangan homo.

"Arthur-san? Arthur-san? Kau bengong.."

"Ah, M-Maaf, Kiku. Sampai mana aku tadi.."

Kiku berhenti berbicara dan melihatku dengan seksama. Sekuat apapun aku untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, pasti aku akan teringat juga. Itu sudah terekam jelas di memoriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"..Aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu padamu.."

"Oh, ha'i. Tanya saja.." ucapnya seraya mendekat padaku.

"Um.. soal.. Alfred dan Ivan.. Mereka.. ada hubungan?"

Kiku memasang wajah sedikit kaget,"Aku pikir kau tahu tentang hal itu, Arthur-san. Iya, mereka memang berpacaran. Bahkan sejak dulu. Semua orang sudah tahu soal hal ini, Arthur-san.. Menurut isu yang aku dengar, mereka akan menikah.."

"M-Menikah?"

Aku hampir pingsan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Seketika aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, aku beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa ada pikiran apa-apa aku langsung membukanya. Demi scone tujuh warna, ternyata itu dua sejoli homo yang sedang aku dan Kiku bicarakan. Ivan dan Alfred.

"Arthur!"

"Alfred.. dan Ivan juga. Um, masuk saja.."

Aku persilahkan mereka masuk. Kiku melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku kembali duduk di samping Kiku dan bersandar, menatap mereka. Alfred dan Ivan saling bertatapan, seperti sedang menunggu. Tapi menunggu apa?

"Um, langsung saja. Arthur, Aku dan Ivan kemari untuk meminta restu.. Kami berdua akan menikah.."

Ternyata isu itu benar adanya..

"Restu.. tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Arthur.. Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Ah.. kau betul-betul lupa dengan semua yang terjadi dulu? Revolusi-ku.. Hal-hal yang tidak bodoh yang kita lakukan semasa aku kecil dulu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Arthur. Dan Aku juga ingin kau tahu kalau aku sudah dewasa. Aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku mencintai Ivan.. Dan, aku harap kau merestui ini.. Kak Arthur.."

Alfred tersenyum. Ini.. sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku sedikit terhenyak dengan apa yang Alfred katakan. Aku hanya terdiam, mataku melihat ke arah Ivan seolah aku meminta tanggapannya. Rupanya, Ia mengerti maksudku.

"Aku akan menjadi 'suami' yang baik untuk Alfred, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia seperti apa yang selalu kau inginkan.."

Membuat Alfred bahagia.. seperti apa yang selalu aku inginkan..

"..Pegang kata-katamu, Ivan. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu jika aku melihat setetes air matapun yang keluar dari matanya. Aku akan memisahkan kepala dari badanmu. Mengerti?"

Ivan mengangguk, Alfred tersenyum lebar, lalu memelukku. Ah.. sudah lama sekali dia tidak memelukku seperti ini. Aku…

"Alfred.."

"Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu.. Kak Arthur.."

…

"Tidak.. Terima kasih, Alfred.."

**oOo**

7 Tahun kemudian..

Derap kaki-kaki kecil terdengar. Aku tersenyum lantas menutup buku yang sedari tadi aku baca. Aku beranjak dari kursi, menyambut bocah kecil berambut cokelat madu yang berlari ke arahku. Keponakan tersayangku."Om Arthur!"

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipinya."Reevelin.. Om rindu sekali pada Reevelin. Reevelin bagaimana? Makin pintar di sekolah, hm?" Bocah itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku melalui iris violetnya yang indah. Mirip dengan ayahnya.

Dia mengangguk senang."Om makin ganteng!"

Aku tertawa, itulah mantra-mantranya."Reevelin ingin apa? Katakan saja.."

"Reevelin ingin mainan kereta api! Bolehkan Om?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun untuk keponakan Om.."

Bocah itu bersorak gembira dan menggandengku keluar rumah. Reevelin, itu namanya. Dia sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Aku tersenyum melihat Alfred dan Ivan yang kelihatan senang setelah bertemu denganku.

Pandanganku aku alihkan ke arah perut Alfred yang kini membesar. Bukan karena lemak yang bertumpuk atau tumor. Tapi ada sebuah makhluk hidup yang hidup di dalamnya. Iya, dia kini hamil anak keduanya dengan Ivan. Aku menghampirinya dan mengelus perutnya pelan. Aku merasakan sedikit tendangan.

"Dia aktif sekali.."

"Sudah aku bilang apa, kan Kak? Walaupun perempuan dia aktif sekali di dalam.." Ivan memeluk pinggang 'istrinya' dengan satu tangan, Reevelin memeluk kakiku."Reevelin.. Reevelin minta sesuatu pada om lagi yah?"

"Ehhh.. Om Arthur kan Om-nya Reevelin, jadi, wajar dong Ma!" Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar polos. Sama seperti Alfred dulu.

Aku rasa.. Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan dulu. Sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku senang. Senang sekali. Semuanya sudah berubah sekarang. Dan tidak akan pernah.. kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah hal yang sama terjadi lagi..

.

.

.

"_Seberapa jauh kamu berhasil dalam hidup tergantung pada kelembutanmu pada yang muda, kasih sayangmu pada yang tua, rasa simpatimu pada perjuangan dan sikap toleranmu pada yang lemah dan kuat. Karena suatu hari dalam hidupmu, kamu akan mengalami semua ini." –George Washington Carver_

.

.

.

Haiii~!  
Fic pertama setelah hiatus nulis. Muehehe. Lagi ingin buat seperti ini dan maafkan saya karena tidak meng-update fic fic yang sebelumnya. Maaf yah, kalau fic ini abal dan tidak menyentuh sama sekali. Saya payah dalam hal ini dan saya akuin skill nulis saya kurang /hiksu /malahcurhat  
baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca :3

Review? No flame please!

Saran sangat dianjurkan~


End file.
